


it's not all roses

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [52]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interns & Internships, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Kyungsoo is a museum curator with a fetish for perfection who is also going through a messy divorce. Then Baekhyun is hired as an intern-a young, messy, disorganized and loud one. That walking embodiment of chaos is driving him half mad, so why can't he stand the thought of Baekhyun leaving at the end of the internship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> found this little prompt online and because i seem to enjoy a more complicated baeksoo relationship i thought i'd give it a try.  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

Baekhyun was late. Once again. His shirt was hanging open on his body while he dropped the key on the floor and pushed Gandalf inside with his foot. To be noted, Gandalf was his dog, rescued from a shelter.

Outside was cold. Much too cold for the middle of May; the shirt was too thin and, while he kept waiting for the bus and staring at the watch, he started shivering. The sky was clouded, so not even the sun could help his case.

"Excuse me, excuse me, I really need to get on!" he said, pushing someone aside.

It was already 15 minutes over the set time and, after more than 30 minutes on the bus of morning sweat and warm butts, an hour too late. His shirt was sticking with sweat to his body, as he was running towards the big entrance doors.

"Shit. Where is the office?"

"You are late. And stink."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, turning around.

After all, he didn't need to find the office.

"It's your third day on the job and-"

"I'm sorry."

"Would you let me finish? You are late, stinking and look terrible. What did you do last night?"

"I..." Baekhyun whispered. "I went out."

"On a Tuesday!!"

"Mr. Do. They need you to take a look. The package from South Korea has arrived."

Do Kyungsoo was Baekhyun’s boss. The guy in charge of his training and everything that was going on in the museum. Not a single dust ball or strand of hair could be moved without his knowledge. He was everywhere at the same time, or that was Baekhyun's impression.

"You..." the man whispered, rubbing his index and thumb between his eyebrows, "go to my office and wait in there. I can't believe you came with a recommendation from a professor."

"But I did..." he whispered, watching the other walk away, followed by a girl he had never seen before but who owned a delightful ass.

And still, he couldn't really remember where his office really was. First floor-no, he didn't climb any stairs. Base level, more probable. But the hallway was almost like a maze, spreading into more hallways that were doing the same thing over and over.

"My office is room 213!"

"Oh...thank you."

Baekhyun found it after getting lost 10 times and asking a janitor once because Do Kyungsoo was never one to not be on time. He waited in front of the door 2 more minutes while he tucked the shirt in his pants and checked his breath.

"You have paperwork today," Do Kyungsoo said. "A lot of it."

"Yesterday you said-"

"I know what I said yesterday. But today you were late, disgusting and unprofessional. You..." he said, turning around and pointing to his chest, "need me. I don't need you."

"I was wondering-"

"Don't wonder."

Baekhyun took his place at the small desk near the window as the other sat at the bigger one. He shuffled through the papers sitting on top of others. For a museum curator and one heck of a strict one, Baekhyun thought, he was messy.

In the room, there was only the desk and a couple of shelves with fancy named books spread across them, the lines interrupted from time to time by a vase or some sort of decoration that reminded him of his grandma. It even smelled like old people.

Baekhyun yawned. His desk was still clean, with a streak of dust visible in the sunlight.

"Alright."

He flinched, glancing towards Do Kyungsoo.

"You need to fill in these papers. No slacking. If you finish them by...whenever you leave home, tomorrow I'll show you the exhibits."

"Really?!"

"Now take these and don't make one sound," the man said.

Baekhyun sighed; stood up and gathered them all at his chest.

"How am I supposed to know how to fill them in?"

"You have a couple already done..."

"Okay..."

The first day working for him felt like hell. He had to walk, run and sprint so much that he thought his legs wouldn't function the next day. The second one was even worse. It seemed like his boss had only bad or extremely bad days. It was the latter at that time. And the third already seemed like the hell of wrist pains and butt aches. And not the good ones.

Do Kyungsoo left after 10 more minutes without saying another word; filling in the papers was harder than expected; he made 5 spelling mistakes and one splotch of black pen ink in the corner of a page as well as minor smudges all over.

When Do Kyungsoo came, God knows when Baekhyun knew what was written in the forms by heart.

"How is it going?"

"Great. I was wondering-not wondering, wanting to know, when is the lunch break?"

The man shrugged, sitting down. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"10-minute break then. The cafeteria is in the basement. And don't get lost again."

"Thank you."

Baekhyun didn’t get lost even once. The only thought that was making the entire experience better was that he had to do 300 hours in total of unpaid internship to get a paper signed by the man in cause and give that back to his university. He had already done 16 hours which meant there were less left for him in the future.

His summer break was ruined anyway.

The cafeteria didn't have food that he would have liked to eat. Every dish was made out of some sort of meat and potatoes or rice. Delicious.

"I recommend the rice with the mushroom sauce," a voice said from behind him.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. But you've been staring for 5 minutes and I suppose you have 5 more minutes to eat if I guessed it right who you work for."

"Do Kyungsoo...?"

The other laughed.

"I did too. 2 whole years. So I suggest you hurry a little. He gets reeeally pissed when someone is late."

"Uhm...okay. What's your name?" Baekhyun asked.

"Chanyeol. And you must be...wait, wait- Do Kyungsoo's new slave."

He laughed, patting Baekhyun's back.

"I'm Baekhyun."

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, when you need help, you'll find me in office 300. Now get your food and hurry," Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun didn't have time to eat, caught between 2 tomes of books and the colder and colder casserole of food as Do Kyungsoo hadn't left the office for a couple of hours.

If the atmosphere was able to implode out of the sheer amount of anger emitted by Baekhyun's every pore, it would.

He coughed, looking at the man.

"If you are sick, please wear a mask."

He rolled his eyes, going back to the paper. Nothing was making sense anymore, not when he was filling another page for the tenth Korean vase shipped there.

"Why don't we do these online?"

"Because we need to archive them."

"You can archive them online too. Create a database."

"It's better to have them like this. Now go back to work."

"But-"

Kyungsoo looked up at him, the frames too close to the tip of his nose.

"Have I asked for your opinion?"

"No..."

Up until that point, there wasn't anything exciting about being a curator's assistant. Probably in another museum, with a less iffy boss, it would have been a different story. But Do Kyungsoo was the opposite of fun or enjoyable.

His opinion was shared by Chanyeol too, the only sensible person in the entire department who was able to understand his distraught.

When 4 in the afternoon came, Baekhyun thought that his wrist was about to fall off. His fingers were still tight around the second pen that day, aching.

The papers weren't even done.

"Did you finish them?" Do Kyungsoo asked, coming inside and stopping right in front of his desk.

The food was still sitting in the plastic container, untouched.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am not a robot, sir."

"I'm not leaving until 7. You can stay to finish them."

"I..." Baekhyun whispered.

He had other plans. Always, since the dawn of his college days, he had always had plans in the afternoon, be it a party or a drink at a bar or someone's place. Staying inside the afternoons seemed like the worst imaginable punishment. And filling papers on top was turning it into hell.

"So..."

"I would rather finish them tomorrow."

"I would rather have you finish them today."

Baekhyun sighed.

3 more hours wasn't such a big deal. But Do Kyungsoo didn't leave the room, not even once which made the crinkle of pages and the keyboard claps in the utter silence even more uncomfortable.

"I..." Baekhyun whispered.

His stomach grumbled, loud in the silence and the other glanced at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I only ate breakfast today..."

"Oh..." he said, looking at the plastic container. "You could eat, but not above the papers."

Baekhyun didn't want to eat with him there. The food was cold and hard, not really comestible which made him stop after the second bite. His stomach was still upset, asking for its share of food.

"I..."

"Did you finish?"

"The food turned bad," Baekhyun said.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Can I go buy something else?"

"Don't take long as the last time."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

To his surprise, Chanyeol was again in the cafeteria, buying a coffee from the machine near the entrance.

"I see he's keeping you as a hostage," he laughed.

"Until 7."

"Wow. You must have really pissed him off to do something like that."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is he really this...?"

"Boring and lifeless? Yes."

"Oh...then I'm fucked."

"I would say so too. At one point, I was having nightmares with him."

Baekhyun shivered. He bought at a slice of microwaved pizza and a coffee from the machine. His stomach wasn't even that upset anymore.

"Well, whenever you need moral support, come to my office."

"If I can...he like...knows my every move or something."

"Of course he does, he has eyes in the back of his head."

Baekhyun laughed.

"I should go...he'll get angry again."

“Just ask me and I’ll come. I’m untouchable,” Chanyeol grinned.

Do Kyungsoo was too absorbed by the screen of his computer to even notice his return, his chewing, dropping of salad dressing all over one of the papers or anything in general. Baekhyun coughed, picking a piece of lettuce with a spare piece of paper. He threw it in the garbage and dropped the fork on the floor. Then, he ran over it with the wheel of the chair and not a single hair or finger from the other’s body made any move.

He filled the rest of the time, reaching the end of it by 7, when, Do Kyungsoo was still staring at the screen.

Baekhyun coughed.

“Sorry, but…it’s 7.”

“What?”

“It’s 7.”

“Oh…uhm…you can go home, I suppose.”

Baekhyun shrugged, for the first time that day wanting to hear one of the other’s remarks. Which never came.

The next morning, he arrived on time as he had no place to go the night before. At 8 in the morning, the museum was silent, his footsteps echoing on the tiles until he opened the door in the back of the big, circular room and entered another long hallway. There, more people were talking, smelling of coffee mostly and sometimes, reaching a door, or something weird.

He found the office from the first try. Chanyeol was in there, talking to Do Kyungsoo who looked worse than Baekhyun one day before. His hair was disheveled, and, judging by the purple eye bags, he hadn’t slept that well.

“Heey, the unpaid slave came,” Chanyeol said with a grin. “I know what we all should do tonight. Take our intern out for drinks. Of course, everything on us. Show us how lovely our department is, right?!”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Baekhyun placed his backpack on the chair and yawned.

“You could take him.”

“Oh, don’t be like this. You never took me out for drinks and you know it quite well that I deserved it very much. So don’t make the same mistake with Baekhyun here.”

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun said, “I’m good.”

“No, it’s not just “fine”.”

“Yes, it is,” Do Kyungsoo said. “I’m tired and I don’t want to see his face more than I need to.”

“Same for me,” Baekhyun said.

“Oh, you two. If I didn’t know better I’d say this is some sort of dramatic love or something.”

“Shut the fuck up, you moron,” Do Kyungsoo said between clenched teeth, throwing a stapler in his direction. “Just get out of here, would you?”

“Good luck!”

“Yeah…good luck to me…” he whispered.

As it proved, the other’s gloomy mood rubbed onto him so well that towards the end of the day, none of them was talking or doing anything else than stare at the computer screen. Do Kyungsoo was sighing and checking his phone from time to time.

“I’m going to get something to eat. Do you need anything?”

“What?”

“Are you hungry? You…haven’t moved from that desk.”

“Uhm…yeah, buy whatever.”

Baekhyun bought the same things for both of them-salad with chicken and some yogurt dressing that didn’t look just as depressing as everything else-and two steaming coffees. When he placed them on the desk, right in front of him, the man didn’t even notice.

“Your…food, sir.”

“Huh?”

“Food…?”

“Oh, thanks. I’ll give you the money later. Uhm…”

“Are you alright?”

As much as Baekhyun hated to admit it, he was worried-or as worried as an intern could be for his hellish boss.

Do Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed.

“I’m just tired and I have a headache.”

“Can I-“

“Go eat and finish your work. Then you can leave.”

Baekhyun was rather pleased with the prospects of having an afternoon all for himself, without a tome of papers to shadow any fun that might just have. So, in no more than 2 hours, he was out of the building.

He went straight to his best friend’s apartment, a freelance IT guy, good at anything except cooking and keeping a room clean for more than 1 hour.

Jongdae was sitting on his couch with the laptop on his lap.

“Tell me you have some pot.”

“Would you just yell that so everyone can hear you?” Jongdae said, putting the laptop on the coffee table.

“I’m drained. This internship is eating my life…and my boss, omg. He’s-he’s…the worst person I had ever met. Insufferable.”

“Then quit.”

“Are you insane?”

“Then stop complaining.”

“Come on…do them faster,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Should I also kick your ass?”

“Has Rose called?”

“No,” Jongdae said. “Why would she?”

“Because,” Baekhyun laughed, “you are a good fuck. Or that’s what her moans told me…” he shrugged.

“Asshole! Did you listen at the door or what?”

“Nope. She was reeeally loud.”

“Still…maybe she doesn’t like me that much.”

“But you like her.”

“You also still like your ex and am I saying anything about it?” Jongdae said.

“You should. I’m a moron.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, sitting down. “One for you, one for me.”

“I could call him, have some sex then just go on with my dusty life…”

“Oooor…we could smoke this, get smashed and go to sleep. What do you think?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun grinned, lightning the joint.

“The second.”

The next day at work, Do Kyungsoo looked even worse; his shirt was crumpled, his hair was in all possible directions and his eye bags were 2 times bigger. Even his desk was messier than usual. And the office stank.

“Morning…”

“Today we are looking over the exhibition rooms.”

“Uhm…can I ask you a question?”

“What?!”

“Have you slept in the office?”

“No…” Do Kyungsoo said, going through his files. “No. Why would you think that?”

“It stinks as if someone slept in here…multiple times. And there’s a blanket…” Baekhyun pointed towards the floor.

The other coughed, pushing it with his shoes underneath the desk.

“I…have some issues at home and…why am I explaining myself to you? You out of all damn people…?”

“Because…I’m your intern and I can…” Baekhyun said, placing his arms behind his back, “I can send some messages, talk to Chanyeol…spread word that you have been sleeping in your office for the past couple of days…”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“No. A little. Just…give me 1-hour lunch break and I won’t tell anyone about…your little problem.”

“Fine,“ the man sighed. “1 hour and you keep your mouth shut.”

“Got it.”

Baekhyun was rather pleased with himself. Taking advantage of someone’s misfortune or marital problems was not something he had envisioned himself doing, but the past couple of days took a toll on his eating habits; and weight.

And just asking for a longer break in exchange for secrecy was not a big deal in his opinion. Plus, Do Kyungsoo was an asshole who deserved every bit of it. He could even imagine why his wife would kick him out of the house and let him live at his workplace. After all, he didn’t even know why someone would willingly marry him.

“This looks terrible,” Do Kyungsoo said as they entered the big, circular room. “Why did you put all the vases all in the back? And is that one cracked or something?”

“It came with the crack…we aren’t sure.”

“Of course you aren’t sure. Baekhyun,” he said, glancing back at him. “Where would you place them? Of course not in the back like some cattle or something?”

“Uhm…on some pillars across the room…put inside some glass boxes to protect them?”

“That’s a decent idea actually.”

“I know…” he whispered.

Not being surrounded by papers was by far much more interesting. Even with all the activity and cluster of people gathered around them, wasn’t Do Kyungsoo more cheery. So Baekhyun didn’t even know what made him invite him over to a bar.

“I can’t.”

“Give me one good reason. And I mean, really good.”

“I’m tired.”

“Crap.”

“I’m your boss and your supervisor and your behavior as of right now is inappropriate.”

“I’m not hitting on you. You aren’t such a hot little piece as you think that you are. So…come on, it will raise your spirits,” Baekhyun grinned. “Once in a lifetime offer.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Once. Just one when I am in the mood to be nice and do some good for the ones in dire need for it.”

“I am just fine.”

“One beer and if you really hate it, you can leave. I can always find someone else to entertain me.”

“Fine. One. And if I hate everything, you pay for my beer.”

The bar was crowded, which wasn’t a good start towards proving how great and amusing he really was. But, out of sheer luck or increase of pace, they got the last free table in the back of the place.

“Couldn’t you have found someplace else?”

“I…this is fine by me,” Baekhyun said. “We are getting two beers,” he said to the cute waitress that smiled at him.

“Earth to you.”

“She’s really pretty.”

Do Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“So…are you married?”

“Almost divorced.”

“Oh…then, more freedom to you, right? Must have been a boring marriage anyway.”

“Are you always this stupid? Just asking…”

“Come on…I’m single and I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Sure you are.”

“You know, if we were in one of those movies, I would say something snarky and smart and your answer would be equally sarcastic and that would go on and on and on, like our brains are only filled with snarky comments that should make the other fall in love,” Baekhyun said as the waitress placed the two bottles of beer on the table.

She smiled again and Baekhyun returned it even brighter.

“Can I bring you anything else?”

“Yeah…your number? Or Facebook profile…?” Baekhyun said, looking straight into her eyes; they were blue, with small, golden flecks floating around the iris.

He thought she was quite a catch, lost somehow in the basement of that dark bar, surrounded by loud people that were much too drunk.

“Sure…uhm, here,” she said, scribbling something on a small piece of paper. “I’m free until the afternoon.”

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Do Kyungsoo said.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because…that was so cheesy. Who does that and actually gets a number?”

“How old are you?”

“35.”

“I see…” Baekhyun laughed. “I suppose back when you were still in your prime, you used to send letters to aaaall the girls you fancied, huh? And stole their hearts on trains or in libraries while reading a poem by Sylvia Plath. Did I get it right?”

“Sure. How old are you? 20 something, judging from your baby fat on the face and bad clothes.”

“21.”

“See? What do you know about anything? I’m getting a freaking divorce and you are flirting with pretty but mediocre waitresses in bars.”

“While you spend your days locked in the basement of a museum, staring at old things. When was the last time you saw the light?”

“I’m your boss.”

“And I took you to a bar to cheer you up. I suppose I have the right to call you on your name,” Baekhyun said and took a big sip from the beer.

The other followed him and coughed, choking with the liquid. He shrugged after a couple of seconds of coughing.

“Sure.”

“That’s weird. Kyungsoo. Kyungsooo.”

“Would you stop that?” the man said, kicking his foot under the table.

“Why is your wife throwing you out?”

“None of your business.”

“I think it just became my business when you said yes to going to a bar with your very young and impressionable intern. So…did you cheat? No…you are too much of a bore. Bad sex? That’s it. Are you done after 10 seconds?”

“Idiot,” Kyungsoo whispered. “I’m leaving.”

“And going back to the basement.”

“Yes. None of your business.”

“Fiiiiine. Be mysterious, don’t tell me,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Then talk about yourself. I looked over your papers. You are a mediocre student, failed a couple of classes multiple times, did med school for 3 years and then dropped out.”

“Wow…” he whispered.

“I can be an asshole too.”

“Sure you are. None of your business.”

Kyungsoo took another sip from the beer looking around the place; the waitress was laughing with some guys from another table as a rock song started playing. It was smelling like sweat and a lot of alcohol.

“Then…” Baekhyun whispered, “what should we talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about your education. Why work in a museum? You hate it.”

“I do,” he grinned. “I chose it at random. Don’t laugh. I literally opened a university’s site, had all the bachelors possible on the page, closed my eyes and placed my finger on the screen. And so I got…museums.”

“You are out of your mind.”

“I know.”

“Really.”

“I know. Trust me.”

“Damn, you really are something else.”

“I have a deal for you,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll give you my couch to sleep for as loooong as you like with one condition.”

“What…?”

“You’ll sign my internship papers without me having to spend another hour in that place.”

“No way in hell,” Kyungsoo said.

“I tried,” he shrugged. “You can still use my couch. I could need some company.”

“Why would I say yes?”

“Because…for the past 3 days you’ve been sleeping on an office chair…a couch is better.”

“I’ll have to decline.”

“Why?”

“Because-“

“That’s not a good enough answer.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I have a low tolerance for alcohol.”

“Why did I just go out to a bar with…you?” Kyungsoo asked, standing up. “I’m leaving. Your pretty waitress is flirting with other guys, so good bye to that. And I won’t take the couch because I don’t trust you at all. See you tomorrow at work. On time.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i must be honest and say that i feel like my ideas and the way that i write things have been quite stagnant for a while now; this is just so similar to my last fic and i'm beginning to feel rather frustrated with myself.  
> anyway, i will try to push myself a little for whatever i might choose to write in the future...oh well

Baekhyun didn’t get on time to work the next morning. He didn’t even expect it, when, sleeping next to him was the same girl from the night before, only covered by the sheets and nothing else; maybe by his arm. But Yeeun, because that was her name, was everything he had ever wanted. Even Gandalf accepted her as someone decent enough not to bark at.

“Hey…I need to go to work,” he whispered, brushing her blonde hair away from the face.

“Mhm…just a little longer,” she said, sitting up on her forearms to look at him. “It can wait.”

His phone rang.

“Damn it.”

_Unknown number_

“It can wait…”

“That’s what I said,” she smiled, kissing him on the lips. “You are really hot.”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah…” Yeeun whispered, straddling his lap.

“Babe…I really should get ready.”

“I’ll be fast.”

“I’m serious.”

She pouted, looking at him as he moved her hips, pushing them down.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Just 10 minutes…” Yeeun said, kissing along his jaw and then nipping at his neck; he splayed his fingers all over her back, dragging his nails across her skin.

The phone rang once again.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to go…”

He was 30 minutes late for work but he didn’t care. The day seemed brighter, his steps lighter and the dust smell from the basement of the museum not as horrible as before. Everything was manageable, even the leftover month of internship and the reign of terror of one called Do Kyungsoo.

“You are late, grinning and smelling of onion bagels.”

“That’s because I ate one on my way. Delicious. And…surprise-surprise, I had sex with the girl from the bar. Actually, she’s still on my bed right now, sleeping like the beauty she is.”

“You left her inside your apartment?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…”

“You’ve known her for less than…24hours.”

“So what? Oh, come on, stop being paranoid. She’s a sweetheart,” Baekhyun said, sitting down at his desk. “I think I’m in love.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed. He hit the computer once again, a strong kick right in the back of the ancient screen; a couple of dust balls starting flying before his nose.

“Have you slept in here again?”

“None of your business. If I were you, I’d be more afraid for your apartment.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun laughed.

Kyungsoo was even less agreeable than the day before. And Baekhyun was feeling so happy that he couldn’t care less about the mumbling, repeated hitting of the monitor or low curses that could still be heard from miles away. It was rather funny. Kyungsoo was a funny guy if he thought about it.

“I’m going to get some lunch. Want something?”

“You just shut up and go back to the hell you are coming from,” Kyungsoo said.

“So some chicken and a salad. Got it.”

Chanyeol came over during lunch and Baekhyun called Yeeun three times without one single answer. He didn’t panic, hoping that she was on her way to work, having too much noise around her to hear her phone. But he couldn’t help but think about Kyungsoo’s words.

“I have a question…”

“Shoot,” Chanyeol said.

“Oh, no. It’s about the girl from last night. Is she not picking the phone?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing the plastic fork in his direction.

“Never mind.”

“Oh, come on, now spill it,” Chanyeol laughed. “I once had a sex with a chick that stole my wallet. I only noticed in the morning when I couldn’t pay the taxi.”

“Should I just go home and check?”

“Sure…see how empty your apartment is right now,” Kyungsoo said.

“She’s not a thief.”

“And you are smart.”

“I am. Maybe I should just go and then come back.”

“If you go, I’ll fire you.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Chanyeol laughed, “what? Didn’t you have girl problems when you were his age?”

“I was not a horny idiot when I was his age. He would hump anything that breathes.”

“Then fire me, I don’t even care,” Baekhyun said.

The situation was even worse than he had expected. He called Yeeun 5 more times until he opened the door, which was unlocked, and discovered that his laptop, plasma TV, microwave, headphones and other things were gone. All gone and no sign of Yeeun.

“Fuck…fuck…”

Jongdae came in about 30 minutes, panting and still wearing mostly pajamas and a ketchup stained hoodie.  

“I got robbed.”

“Wow…she got you.”

“How am I going to tell my parents that I got robbed by a hot girl I had sex with?”

“Just like that?” he shrugged. “You could call the police. You know her name and workplace…I mean, that’s a start.”

“What good is in that? Get her into prison?”

“She stole your stuff, dude.”

“I’m fired anyway…my boss is a jerk.”

“I’m calling the cops,” Jongdae said.

After 4 more hours, the police found Yeeun at her boyfriend’s apartment, with all the stolen goods. Baekhyun didn’t file a complaint about it as he received everything back at the end of the day.

He couldn’t even see her in the eye which made Jongdae laugh for far too long. In Baekhyun’s opinion, there was nothing funny about the situation he was in, especially when his boss knew everything about it.

But by midnight, everything was back in its former place, except for his pride.

“Told you, all good,” Jongdae said, “no wonder I’m a genius.”

“Shut up…now I’ve lost the internship.”

“Just go there tomorrow and talk to the guy. He’s not Satan.”

“Yes, he is. Trust me. How’s Rose?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because…” Baekhyun winked, “come on, just send her a text or something. I can do it for you if you are too much of a chicken.”

“I can’t!” Jongdae said. “If she just ignores it or worse, says she’s not interested, what am I supposed to do then?”

“Move on. That’s what normal people usually do.”

“I won’t.”

“Just a text, ask her how she’s been lately.”

“No.”

“Don’t be a coward.”

“Then maybe I am and I’m fine like that.”

“Why can’t you be smart with stuff like this too?” Baekhyun asked.

He sighed, sitting on his back.

“Maybe I should call Sehun. At least he’s never stolen anything from me, except for my heart.”

Jongdae laughed, slapping his leg. “You are an embarrassment.”

“I still like him…”

“Or the sex?”

“Both…” he sighed. “I’ll never find a guy like him.”

“And I’ll never find a girl like Rose.”

“Then message her.”

“No.”

“Fine, then just think about her and rub it while doing that.”

“Stop it.”

The next day, he arrived on time to work. To his frustration, Kyungsoo was already there, granted, sleepy, with ruffled clothes and fluffy hair, but still there before him. It smelled like old people and more dust, as even his desk was almost grey from it.

“Morning!”

“I don’t want to see you.”

“It’s…7:50. I’m more than on time and you slept here again. Just accept the offer and sleep on my couch until you solve your issues.”

“I’m good,” Kyungsoo said.

“You look like shit. When was the last time you took a shower?”

“I…”

“See? You can’t even remember. I have a perfectly fine and functional shower, a kitchen and…a couch with pillows.”

“Why do you insist on…”

“To have you at my little finger, with a debt to me for eternity. Just kidding. I’m a decent human being and I feel bad…for you,” Baekhyun said. “So…”

“My issues will be gone soon enough so I don’t need your kindness that it’s actually another way to take advantage of someone and do less work here. I’m good.”

“Fine. But you stink,” Baekhyun said.

“FINE,” Kyungsoo said. “FINE.”

For some reason, it felt like one of the greatest victories ever witnessed by mankind. The day was once again bright, with prospects of becoming even better.

Especially when, as he opened the door to his apartment, Kyungsoo’s mouth opened wide without making any sound.

“Is everything okay?”

“You’ve never told me that you live in a penthouse in a residential area.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Oh, I thought everyone lives like that.”

“Seriously.”

“My parents are super rich so I’m super rich,” he said.

“So…why are you doing this internship?”

“I’m bored.”

“Really? Is that the new cool thing that rich idiots do now? Annoy until death a poor working individual just because they are bored of…their million dollars penthouses and cars?”

“I’m not like that, alright?” Baekhyun said.

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m serious. I am rich and I hate work…but I’m not that much of a moron.”

“Are you sure?”

“I have feelings too.”

“What, covered in 24k gold or something?” Kyungsoo said. “And I can barely afford a divorce.”

Baekhyun sighed, sitting down on the couch.

“I don’t own a car, I take the bus. I don’t buy expensive shit. I actually had a couple of jobs.”

“And now you are trying to prove to me that you are just like the rest of us, the common folk.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun asked. “I’ve never told you that I’m rich because I didn’t think it would matter. It doesn’t, to me.”

“Of course.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Make yourself at home. And clean, I don’t have a maid.”

Living with him proved to be simpler than he had anticipated. Kyungsoo was quiet and organized, not talkative or one to leave hairs in the shower. It was like he wasn’t sharing the space with another human being.

One downside for living with him was waking up earlier than he would have liked and getting to work on time; because the one night offer turned, without any of them saying anything, into an indefinite period of Kyungsoo’s body sitting on his couch and cooking whenever he wanted.

Baekhyun was tempted to ask for some of the food. But since Kyungsoo wasn’t saying anything about sharing that too, he was sticking to his restaurant meals and outings with friends.

One night, more than a week since their arrangement, Baekhyun asked him:

“Where do you go everyday for 2 hours after work?”

“None of your business.”

“I’m your flat-mate, come on,” Baekhyun pouted.

“That doesn’t give you the right to know anything about my life…”

“Are you a secret agent or what?” he laughed. “Just say something…it’s weird. I know you but I don’t.”

“And that’s perfect to me. I’m not interested in knowing anything about you either. When your joke of internship is over, we won’t see each other ever again.”

“Wow…much appreciation for the person giving you a roof above your head.”

“You kept begging me. There’s a difference,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun couldn’t wrap his head around the mystery that Do Kyungsoo really was. Other than the fact that he only knew he was a museum curator and in the process of getting a divorce, he knew nothing more. So, he went to the best possible person to solve his existential problem. Kim Jongdae, IT extraordinaire.

“I’ll call Rosie for you in exchange for finding some stuff about him.”

“Why are so interested in this guy?” Jongdae asked.

“No particular reason, just curious. Rosie is coming over with a friend,” he grinned. “Just say I’m the best.”

“You are the best,” Jongdae sighed. “Did she say anything that it’s at my place?”

“Nope, not one thing. See?”

Rose had been Jongdae’s crush since their high-school days, when not even Baekhyun’s indefinite amount of money in the bank account could save him from braces or a long list of bad haircuts and much too baggy clothes.

Baekhyun would call that stupidity but Jongdae liked to call it being a romantic.

When the two girls arrived, he almost expected to see Jongdae drop dead on the floor. But none of that really happened.

“This is Seulgi,” Rose said.

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun smiled.

He liked her.

Unfortunately, Seulgi had a boyfriend about who she talked about in almost every sentence. So Baekhyun could only look at Rose and Jongdae acting like two birds in love which was making him feel more alone than ever. He was almost tempted to call his ex-boyfriend when his current nuisance called.

“What?!” he said first when he arrived home because Kyungsoo didn’t want to tell him the reason for the call.

“Your million dollars penthouse has rats…”

“And what am I supposed to do with this information? Hunt them like the witches of Salem or something?”

“No, call someone to get rid of them.”

“You could have done that.”

“I don’t pay for…your stuff.”

“You live in here for free, should I remind you that?” he sighed.

“Because you insisted.”

“I can’t believe you called me for that…”

“Yes, I did.”

“You know what? You should go back to living in your office.”

“Fine.”

“Fine? Honestly?”

“Yes, I don’t need your kindness at all.”

“You are an asshole, you really are an asshole, you know?”

“I’m still your superior, watch your language.”

“And if I don’t then…what? What can you do?” Baekhyun asked. “You act like I’m the most worthless human being you have ever seen. I have feelings too…I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do to make you like me.”

“Nothing. I simply don’t want to be friends with you,” Kyungsoo said. “You keep pushing your friendship or whatever this is onto me when I don’t need it.”

“Fine, okay. Then just leave right now, if you are really this disgusted with me.”

Baekhyun didn’t know why he was as affected as he was by the fact that Kyungsoo left without another word. The apartment seemed too empty all of the sudden.

He could have given up on the internship, but for some reason, he left on time, got on the bus and arrived in Kyungsoo’s office at 7:45. Kyungsoo was still sleeping on the chair, covered with the same blanket.

“Morning…”

“What?”

“It’s 7:45. And you are still asleep.”

“Fuck, damn it!”

“I’ll go buy some coffee and bagels,” Baekhyun said.

“No, I mean…” Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m sorry for last night. I’m tired and angry but not because of you. I just…sorry. You are a good kid.”

“Oh…what got to you?”

“Nothing…I was just really shitty yesterday and I did sleep horribly in this chair…”

“You can come back if you want,” Baekhyun said. “The couch wasn’t taken by anyone…”

“Okay…” he smiled. “Here, for the food, you always pay for it.”

“It’s okay…I can afford it.”

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo said.

“What…? I didn’t say it to make you feel poor, it’s just-“

“Then let me pay for it this time.”

“Okay.”

Having Kyungsoo back felt like a relief. Even Gandalf was more joyful than before, snuggling next to him on the couch whenever he would go to sleep. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind it which was making Baekhyun feel something for some reason.

On Sunday, he found him still asleep, with the dog cuddled in his arms. It brought a big smile to his face in the exact moment when Kyungsoo started stretching his limbs. He yawned, turning on his belly.

“Heey…” Baekhyun whispered. “Is this what your wife sees every morning?”

“Used to.”

“Pity,” he laughed. “Uhm…I’m making breakfast. Do you want some?”

“Yeah, I’ll go wash and-“

“I’ll make some coffee too.”

Baekhyun turned around, breathing out. He heard Kyungsoo’s footsteps on the tiles, the ruffle of the sheets from Gandalf that jumped off and ran towards him.

He switched on the coffee machine, smelling the beans that he threw inside.

“Want some food, Gandalf?” he asked, rubbing the dog between its ears. “Come on, let’s give you some breakfast.”

Kyungsoo came out after 15 minutes, smelling like his body wash. His hair was still wet, big drops falling down over his navy t-shirt.

“Looks great.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Do you have plans for today?”

“Not really…why?”

Kyungsoo shrugged.

“This is how you’ve made your future ex-wife fall for you? Being so mysterious and quiet?”

“Shut up.”

“See? Mysterious. Is “shut up” your favorite word?”

“And what if it is?”

Baekhyun laughed, sitting down at the table. “Eat, mysterious man.”

“That’s me.”

That had been the most enjoyable breakfast Baekhyun had ever had in a very long time. Maybe because underneath all those layers of grumpiness and silence, Kyungsoo was an actual human being owning a decent soul.

“Do you want to…hang out today?” Baekhyun asked.

“Huh?”

“I was just…maybe go see a movie? There’s one running that’s…nice. Or if you don’t want to…”

“No, it’s okay. We could do that.”

“Yeah…?”

“Sure, whatever you want. I’m not picky.”

“Are you just being nice to me because you feel bad that I-“

“I’m being nice because I want to be nice.”

“You are weird, have I told you that?”

“A million times. Come on, get dressed.”

“Kyungsoo…you don’t have to be nice just for the sake of it.”

“I’m tired of being tired and angry. Honestly, I just want to stare for 2 hours at a screen and not think about anything else,” he said.

“Okay.”

They watched the first movie they’ve seen written on the big screen; Baekhyun bought the popcorn and too much juice that almost spilled all over him. Kyungsoo laughed, sitting down. The room was empty, except for another 2 couples; from time to time, he was glancing at the other, at his lips glistening from the lip balm and light coming right over them.

Baekhyun didn’t want the movie to be over, but when it was, he couldn’t stop thinking that they both broke a couple of boundaries.

“You…are clumsy.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah…good that you are rich.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I think I should just befriend you, but not really, enough for you to believe that I care when in reality I’m just a piece of shit that wants to take advantage of you. So you’d buy me everything that I want only because you feel bad.”

“Asshole. How do I know you aren’t doing that?”

“You can’t.”

“Would you? Would you use me if you thought that I have feelings for you?”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head. “No…”

“Why did you think about it, then?”

“About…what?”

“Taking advantage of you if you happened to fall for me…?”

“Do you like men?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m married,” Kyungsoo said.

They were both outside of the cinema, with people passing by them, talking loudly. Baekhyun pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one.

“Want some?”

“I don’t smoke anymore.”

“Oh…Why am I not surprised?” he laughed, “so…you didn’t answer my question: do you like men too?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, staring down at his shoes.

“Is this some sort of inquisition?”

“Modern one, without the torture. Just smoke,” Baekhyun said.

“I like men also.”

“I see…” he whispered, pursing his lips. “Finally, the grand Do Kyungsoo breaks his shell? Or does he not?”

“I’m your boss still, so watch your language. I can kick you out of the program.”

“And I can pay you not to. How much to cover the divorce? 10? 20?”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo laughed. “Just shut up, you’re an idiot.”

“But a rich one.”

“True…”

Silence fell over them afterwards, as Baekhyun finished his cigarette and threw the butt on the ground.

“You’ll get sued for that.”

“I like to live dangerously.”

“Sure you do.”

“I do. You don’t. I wonder why your wife is divorcing you…keeps bugging me.”

“We’ve had that discussion,” Kyungsoo said.

They started walking, Kyungsoo with the hands in the pockets of his pants, not looking at the other.

“No, we didn’t. It was just me making assumptions and you getting angry at me for even daring. So…what’s the reason? Trust me, I have no one interested to know the spicy details of your life.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because we are not friends.”

“Then what are we? We went to see a movie together.”

“I wanted to see a movie, you wanted to see one too. That’s all.”

“We are flat-mates.”

“Because you insisted.”

“What are we then?”

“I’m your boss and you’re my intern,” Kyungsoo said. “And my divorce is none of your business.”

“Okay.”

“Wow…”

“I think your wife had every reason to want to get rid of you, really.”

Kyungsoo laughed again.

“Moron.”

“Then tell me the reason.”

“No.”

Baekhyun huffed. “You don’t want me to make assumption, get angry, but you don’t say what’s the reason! It’s simple.”

“Baekhyun, have you ever heard of boundaries?”

“No?!”

“Then you should. Those are things between two people that don’t want to know more about each other. I don’t care about your personal life. Do I ever ask you questions about anything?”

“Oh, just shut up!” Baekhyun said, walking faster. “You and your rules and stupidity. Keep pushing people away.”

“I don’t get why you are getting angry at me right now,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing his wrist. “Do you like me?”

“No…”

“Just say it. I won’t laugh.”

“Wow, you are so full of yourself. What am I supposed to like about you? Tell me? Your coldness or mysterious ‘aura’?” Baekhyun said, pulling his arm away from him.

“Baekhyun.”

“What?!”

“I…filed the divorce, not my wife. She was cheating on me with my best friend. For a couple of years now. We have a son and I see him everyday after work.”

“Okay. Now fuck off.”

“Baekhyun!”

“That was too fucking late!”

Baekhyun arrived home and locked the door to his room. But Kyungsoo started knocking without cease until he just opened it to make him stop.

“What?”

“Sorry…for being an asshole to you.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care about your opinion about me.”

Kyungsoo stepped further inside the room, making him take one, two, three steps back, closer and closer to the edge of the bed. He closed the door and Baekhyun swallowed. The back of his knees touched the wood and he fell down.

His fingers were warm over his own, pressing him into the mattress as all the air left his lungs; he was holding his breath while Kyungsoo was caressing his skin, moving along his jaw and neck, stopping at times.

The sky was burning red against his skin; all was plunging into darkness and Baekhyun sighed when he felt Kyungsoo’s lips on his own. They were soft and full, the heaviness of his body on top of his; skin to skin contact, the brush of fingers where blood was closer to the surface.

He woke up in the middle of the night, held in his arms. Kyungsoo was breathing against his neck, slow, regular inhales and exhales. He didn’t expect him to stay and remain so close to him after everything was over.

Baekhyun smiled, pushing himself closer.

When morning came and his phone rang, he wasn’t sure when he had fallen back asleep. Kyungsoo yawned next to him, kissing his neck.

“Morning…”

“Hey…” he whispered, brushing his fingers along his forearm. “How did you sleep?”

“Great…we’ll be late for work,” Kyungsoo said, but kissed him again, closer to the mouth.

Baekhyun giggled, hearing the sheets ruffle and move away from his body.

“Come on, sleepy,” Kyungsoo said, pulling him towards the edge of the bed.

“No…I don’t want to go to work…”

“We have to,” he laughed. “Come on, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Two kisses.”

“Okay, two kisses,” Kyungsoo smiled, leaning towards him to catch his face between the palms of his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some angst in the next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i haven't been feeling like writing, so this took me much longer than i had expected.  
> things are a little rough emotionally for me so yeah...  
> hope you enjoy it nonetheless:)  
> have a great day wherever you are

Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo from his desk and smiled; it was cloudy outside, no shred of light as it threatened to rain at every moment. But he didn’t really care about it. He smiled again, touching his lips.

“You are supposed to work…” he said, laughing. “Heey…”

“Sorry…I just…couldn’t stop thinking about-“

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“Yeah…me too.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“Huh?”

“Are you just pretending that you like me…? Or at least-“

“It was just a joke. A joke. You’re a good kid,” Kyungsoo said.

“Kid?”

“Guy. Guy, not kid. Sorry, oh, God, it sounds so inappropriate now.”

“I’m illegal,” Baekhyun grinned.

“Oh, God, just stop it,” he whispered. “Why do I feel like a creep now? My son is 10! Half your age.”

Baekhyun laughed, looking at him. “Stop panicking.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“Stop panicking.”

He looked outside the window and then back at the other; for some reason, he didn’t feel just as light and pleased anymore. Kyungsoo was Kyungsoo and his expectations weren’t supposed to be high. And still they were, as well as all the sickening-sweet images in his head as well as the strange heart beat in his chest.

For the rest of the day he was quieter than usual. Not even Chanyeol’s terrible humor could cheer him up.

“You are actually sad.”

“I’m thoughtful.”

“About…what?”

“About my life. What am I doing with it, anyway? I don’t want to work in a freaking museum, you know?”

“I know…” Chanyeol whispered. “What’s between you and Kyungsoo? You are both weirder than usual.”

“Nothing,” he said, staring at the papers in front of him.

Baekhyun picked a piece of lint from his shirt and blew it in the air. It flew around until it fell somewhere on the floor where he couldn’t see it.

“That’s called keeping a secret. Did he kill your dog or something?”

“Something like that…” Baekhyun sighed. “Uhm…should I just resign?”

“Why? You have 2 more weeks.”

“I…” he said, looking around.

His eyes stopped over Kyungsoo’s desk, at the stack of papers and files and even more papers stuck to every free corner. Worse than usual.

“Are you two banging each other? I can feel all the sexual tension. But you know he’s married, right?”

“Getting a divorce.”

Chanyeol laughed, leaning on his desk.

“I’m not going to burst your bubble but I will.”

“Don’t.”

“Kyungsoo is…he has this weird sense of duty and guilt, even though it’s not his fault. His wife-I’m not supposed to tell you this, but whatever. His wife was his high-school sweetheart, big, fluffy love, all of that. Even though he’s pissed right now, he won’t divorce her. Kyungsoo loves Jongin too much for that.”

“Who’s Jongin?”

“He’s son. Sorry, Baek…but I don’t think he’ll actually divorce her so you better just back off and spare yourself a heartache. They suck. Trust me,” Chanyeol said.

“Have you been in love with Kyungsoo too?” Baekhyun laughed.

“No….God, no. I’m not suicidal. But I liked a girl for a very, very long time…” Chanyeol smiled, glancing at him. “She was my best friend since primary school, you know. Her name is Irene. The prettiest and smartest you could ever meet in your life. Her smile was so…” he shook his head.

“So…she didn’t like in that way?”

“I only figured out I was in love with her at our high-school prom, when she had as a partner another friend of ours. I was so jealous I wanted to smash his head, but I couldn’t. She was happy, you know?”

“Oh…what happened?” he asked, beginning to chew the inside of his cheek.

Chanyeol sighed. “I’m not very proud of it. In college, third year…they got married. I was the man of honor and I just wanted to dig a hole and hide. I was so in love that I didn’t want to meet other people, find someone to love and be loved back by. Anyway. They got married, she got pregnant. Junmyeon, that was his name, had some business ventures. After a while, they were going south, but Irene didn’t know. We were still very close…she found out about it eventually, all the money he had lost, the debts, everything. I was there…she felt lost so it just happened. You know, I really thought there could be something between us. I could take care of her and her daughter, be a good man to her,” Chanyeol said.

“But she didn’t choose you…”

“Irene called it a big mistake. She stopped talking to me altogether and one time, when I met Junmyeon on the street, I knew that he knew. So…don’t get high hopes. Kyungsoo has been with his wife for as long as you’d been alive. That’s not something you break that easily.”

“Myeah…okay…” Baekhyun whispered. “Then I’m just as stupid as you are.”

“Kind of.”

“I’ll…talk to him, I guess.”

“You should. Hold it together.”

Baekhyun left work without waiting for Kyungsoo. He went straight to Jongdae’s apartment, feeling the need to smoke and stuff his face with chips and cheese sauce.

Rose was there.

“We’ve started dating,” Jongdae whispered.

“Told ya,” Baekhyun grinned.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing…can I get the spare bedroom? I don’t feel like sleeping at home.”

“Sure…Rose is cooking. I’ll tell her to make more.”

“I….okay…”

He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t call, but at the back of his mind, he still had a slither of hope that he would.

In the morning, he felt tired; Kyungsoo hadn’t called and his head was pounding too much. No matter how much he stared at the food, he couldn’t eat.

The day was fucked from the beginning.

“Hey…you are…5 minutes late,” Kyungsoo said. “Where did you sleep last night?”

“At a friend.”

“You good?”

“Fine.”

“Baekhyun…”

“What?”

“You are mad at me for some reason.”

“I am not. Just your impression.”

“And hiding something. Tell me,” he said, walking towards his desk. “Come on…what’s the deal?”

“Are you getting back with your wife?”

“What?”

“Are you? I mean, is this the plan?”

“Baek…”

“Yes or no. It’s simple.”

“I don’t know. I need to think about my son’s well-being too.”

“Of course…uhm, I should get back to work.”

“Hey…I didn’t say that I would get back with my wife. I haven’t even talked to her. Stop panicking.”

“Why? So that you can use me a little longer until you feel like it’s enough, and you and your wife are fair and square with your cheating quotas?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hey…I’m not using you like that. How did you get that idea?”

Baekhyun shrugged.

“The way I get all my ideas.”

“I’m not using you to get revenge on my wife. I am not that cruel.”

“Whatever you say. I am stupid anyway. And rich. Did you want some money for the sex? How much do you want? 10? 15?”

“Don’t be an idiot. I am not using you like that. I thought you liked it too,” Kyungsoo said.

“I need to get back to work. Sorry. These papers can’t wait.”

“Baek…” Kyungsoo whispered, touching his hand. “I am not using you.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Baek, for fuck’s sake, would you just listen to me and stop with your stupid assumptions about how I feel and what I do? I’m not some moron who uses others to get some stupid revenge on his wife. I am not. We shouldn’t have had sex that fast, which was my fault, I am supposed to be the mature one, not you. So I’m sorry for that.”

“Okay…”

“You look like a kicked puppy…listen,” Kyungsoo said. “If I am ever going to get back with my wife, I’ll tell you, okay? Not do it all behind your back.”

“I think we should stop whatever we are doing,” Baekhyun said.

“What?”

“I’m too young and you said it yourself that you are too old for me. So…we better work as boss and intern. In 2 weeks I’m out of here and you can figure your life as well.”

“You are literally the most fucked up person I have ever met. Are you…yesterday we were good, I…why would you act like that in the first place, making me want you when-“

“You don’t want me. 3 days ago you were saying that we are not even flat-mates. And now…what?”

“Fine. I’ll get my stuff out of your apartment this night.”

“Okay.”

“You are so complicated, I can’t believe how fucked up you really are,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Baekhyun didn’t actually want to say any of that but it all came out as a small scale tornado of words that he hadn’t actually thought through. He didn’t want to give him up, not even after all that Chanyeol had told him.

Gandalf started barking the moment he opened the door to his apartment. Kyungsoo was right behind him, quiet and waiting for him to step inside. He wasn’t sure how the day had passed when the only thing he had done was fill in papers while thinking about the man in front of him.

“Be quick,” he said.

“Sure…Hey…Baek,” Kyungsoo said, looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“You don’t want to leave…” he whispered. “Don’t leave…”

“I should. You made it very clear that-“

“I’m jealous!” Baekhyun said.

“On who? My cheating wife?” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Yes. Don’t laugh at me.”

“You know what? I’m not moving out just now…but-there’s a ‘but’. We need to know each other better. You can’t possibly like me just because.”

“Okay…and then…”

“Then we’ll see. But for now, we are friends.”

“Friends…”

“If that’s okay by you. Frankly…I really don’t want to pay for a hotel room until everything settles.”

“You asshole,” Baekhyun laughed.

“I like…box cake and jelly bears. I hate sweating, I took cooking classes and I hate my height. I wish I were taller. In high-school, I wanted a surgery to become even just 5 centimeters taller.”

“You were stupid,” he said, crossing his arms over the chest.

“I know.”

“Okay…friend. You’ll need to walk Gandalf too…”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“You should walk him now.”

“Oh…”

Baekhyun sat down on his bed after Kyungsoo left and thought that he shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum. Not at all. Why would he choose his wife when he had him, right?

He sighed, falling on the bed.

“Kyungsoo…” he whispered. “Do I really like you? Or don’t I?”

After half an hour, Kyungsoo returned with a tired Gandalf in his arms.

“He just stopped walking.”

“He does that too,” Baekhyun said. “My favorite movie is “V for Vendetta” and I like chocolate ice-cream. I can’t eat anything else.”

“I like chocolate ice-cream too.”

“Peanuts. I’m allergic to them. My face gets swollen and red and itchy.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Good to know when I want to kill you and take all your money. It was only an accident.”

“I have security cameras,” Baekhyun winked.

“Damn it. You riches have it all. I can’t even do a crime without getting caught.”

They both laughed and Baekhyun thought that he was more than certain that at least he was beginning to like him a lot more. Maybe he should have let him move out and so, forgetting about his infatuation would have been easier.

“I made…pancakes,” he said a couple of mornings after. “With chocolate chips.”

“Smells yummy.”

“Of course it does, I am the cook.”

“Right,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Oh…I have a full day with Jongin today.”

“Your son?”

“Yup. My dear wife allowed me this privilege. She sucks at raising him.”

“Do you want custody of your kid?” Baekhyun asked, sitting at the table.

“If I can, yes. Or at least alternating or something.”

“Oh…”

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek; he placed another pancake on the plate that he put in front of Baekhyun, on the table. “Eat, before they get cold.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t worry about me getting Jongin’s custody, alright?” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m not worried.”

“Yes, you are…so don’t be. It’s not a game of choosing between two people.”

“It would be weird, that’s all.”

“It won’t. Do you…want to hang out with us today?” he asked.

“I have…some stuff to do.”

“Which translates to: “I better not”.”

“I…I can’t, okay? For me this is weird. And I don’t want to weird your son out. Damn it, it’s just 10 years between us.”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo whispered. “As you wish. Not to sound shitty, but he doesn’t like new people anyway.”

Baekhyun didn’t really know the procedure for divorces. In the case that there was actually going to be a divorce, considering the fact that Kyungsoo wasn’t talking about it or doing anything in that regard. He was almost certain that he was fooling himself. Kyungsoo would never divorce his wife, no matter how bad it all was.

“I’m back!”

“Do you want a prize or something?” Baekhyun asked.

“You are grumpy,” Kyungsoo said.

“How was with your kid?”

“Great. Really great, actually. Heey…you are upset.”

“Just thinking…”

“About…my wife?”

“And the divorce. Sorry. I’m annoying. It’s none of my business,” he said, shifting on the bed.

Baekhyun threw a pillow over his head and Kyungsoo laughed, pulling it away from his grasp.

“You are a little chatter box. Where’s the sarcasm gone?”

“We aren’t really Tom and Jerry anymore, are we?”

“Who said that?” he laughed.

“Me.”

“You? And who are you to say that?”

“Me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Baekhyun smiled.

“I’m starving to death.”

“Then starve.”

“I can’t believe you don’t care about my health.”

“I don’t.”

“Then I’ll just eat alone the bags of chips I bought,” Kyungsoo said, walking towards the kitchen.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Yes, I would!”

Baekhyun ran towards him, almost tripping on the carpet, and grabbed the two bags from the other. But Kyungsoo caught him by the middle, pulling him towards his body.

“Got you!”

He started giggling, kicking him with the elbow and feet, but soon after, he remained still in his arms.

“Can I get some too…?”

“If you are being nice…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I am nice.”

“You stole my food.”

“Well, I didn’t. Just in your imagination.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…now let go of me, would you? I have better things to do than fight over a bag of chips,” Baekhyun said.

“Oh, really? And what is that?”

“Like…sit in bed and watch a movie.”

“And not eat chips with me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No. But give me one. You’ll get fat if you eat them both,” Baekhyun grinned.

“Here it is, your majesty.”

“Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Baekhyun wanted to stay with him, kiss him, wrap both arms around his neck and feel his body heat seep through his t-shirt; but a part of him knew it wasn’t the right thing. Kyungsoo still had a family, a child to care for and a wife that he had known since they were young. He could barely say he knew him for at least 1 month, most of it spent aggravating each other’s nerves.

One thing didn’t change for sure: Kyungsoo’s desire to make his work life a living hell. Because not even the fact that they were somewhat friends was not helping to his case; the tome of papers with different vases and artifacts, the random phone calls and the organizing of boring collections was never ending.

“Don’t slack. And stop watching cat videos. I’m not kidding,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing his phone.

Baekhyun pouted so he gave it back with a frown. He was sure he wasn’t kidding.

Chanyeol was sometimes visiting, giving him a long glance that was then shifting towards Kyungsoo and then back towards him. He knew what it meant, too well, but his choice was to simply ignore it and stare right into the immensity of a white paper sheet.

“So…what are you two doing tonight?”

“Why? Want to join?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Why so defensive?”

“Because…you know it very well.”

“I don’t.”

“Be serious and go work. Some people are trying to do that.”

Baekhyun smiled, waving Chanyeol good-bye.

“I have 4 more days of the internship,” Baekhyun said.

“I know.”

‘”Will you keep living with me?”

“I need to figure things out with my wife first.”

“Oh…your wife, of course,” he whispered.

“Not in that sense. I’m not getting back together with her, if that’s what you are asking. Stop worrying.”

“Should I?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “No go back to work, really.”

“I hate oranges,” Baekhyun said.

“Go to work!” Kyungsoo laughed. “Just go to work and stop annoying me.”

They didn’t go home together.

Baekhyun tried not to think about anything, but instead found Kyungsoo’s Facebook account, which had no pictures, but with 2 other clicks, he was staring at his wife’s pictures. She was quite average looking, not too tall, not too fat or skinny, not too pretty but not ugly either. Just enough of everything. In a way, she seemed the perfect match for Kyungsoo, without any complications. Because, as he saw it, Kyungsoo didn’t like to complicate his life or make it more exciting than it needed to be.

That night he didn’t come back. He knew that because he would wake up, every hour, and check the living room that was still empty until the first hours of morning when he in fact needed to rise and go to work.

“Fuck it.”

Since the ‘sleeping together’ incident, Kyungsoo hadn’t touched him in any way that would mean anything but friendship. Which was fine by him until uncertainty was slapping him in the face again and again until he couldn’t feel anything but that.

Kyungsoo was at work on time.

“Morning!”

“Hey! Bought you a coffee.”

“Thanks, but I drank at home,” Baekhyun said.

“Heeey…you upset?”

“I’m good, a little tired. 3 more days to go and then summer.”

“Yeah, uhm…I slept home last night, if that’s what you wanted to know.”

“I figured.”

“I did not-“

“I’m not interested in that kind of thing.”

“Baek…”

“Can I finish early today? I have a party to go to and I need to get ready and drunk. Especially drunk.”

“Sure…but no earlier than 3,” Kyungsoo said.

“Okay. As you say, boss.”

Baekhyun found Chanyeol in the parking lot of the museum which was right near the bus stop.

“Hi, want a ride?”

“Sure,” he smiled. “I hate buses.”

“Then get a car.”

“That would also require a license and a license requires classes which requires time and money and a shit ton of patience, which I don’t own any of. So…I guess I can move past my hatred for busses and butt smells.”

“You’re funny,” Chanyeol said.

“Can I smoke inside?”

“Yeah, feel free.”

Chanyeol started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, looking from time to time at Baekhyun, who had opened the window and was staring outside, at the lines of trees and red brick apartments. The day was warm, much too warm, and sticky, humid as the layer of clouds was pressed down to the earth.

He breathed out a cloud of smoke.

“So…what’s with you and Kyungsoo?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you both have a thing for each other.”

“We talked about it,” Baekhyun said. “There’s nothing between us.”

They were getting closer to his place, as the streets were becoming less crowded and all the apartments were being replaced by newer, smaller ones with gardens and gates and many more houses.

“Are you busy tonight then?” Chanyeol asked. “Not as a date.”

“I’m going out. You could come too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun whispered, glancing at him.

He threw the butt on the ground right when the car stopped in front of the gate.

“Nice place.”

“Yeah…come on, I need to change and eat something first.”

“Where is the party or…”

“It’s at a night club. But it’s too early now.”

Gandalf started barking right when they entered, going straight for Chanyeol’s ankles.

“Sorry, he’s picky with people. Make yourself at home.”

“Nice place.”

“I know.”

“Is Kyungsoo still living with you?”

“I guess so,” he shrugged. “I’m taking a shower. There’s some food in the fridge if you want to eat.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol said.

He walked around for a while, before he sat down on the couch, placing a pillow behind his back. A smile appeared on his face, then he shook his head, laughing when Gandalf jumped next to him and made himself a ball. On the coffee table there was a dusty photo frame with Baekhyun standing between a man and a woman. There was another one on the kitchen counter, but he couldn’t make out the faces.

It smelled nice inside; like people were living, cooking and feeling in there, not just a space to only sleep at night.

Gandalf barked once again, scratched a spot behind its ear and shifted even closer to him. Chanyeol extended his arms towards him; the dog approached, sniffing his fingers before he gave them a quick lick.

Chanyeol smiled.

“I hope I was quick!”

The door to the bathroom opened and closed and Baekhyun stepped towards him.

“Yeah, didn’t even have time to think.”

“Thought so too. I have…some lasagna from yesterday in the fridge. If you want you can eat with me, I’m starving.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun laughed. “Turn on the microwave.”

“I think I have just befriended your dog.”

“Really? That’s good. Gandalf is a sweetheart once you reach his little heart.”

“I can tell. Uhm…”

“Make yourself comfortable…we’re leaving at 1o for the party.”

“Why don’t you invite Kyungsoo too?” Chanyeol asked.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun laughed. “He wouldn’t like it.”

“Invite your boyfriend.”

“We…are not…together,” he whispered. “Come on, put the plate inside.”

“Yes, you are.”

“We are not. If I recall correctly, you were the one telling me to keep the distance and all that mature bullshit. Or was I dreaming?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t even know. Anyway.”

“Tough subject, huh?”

“Maybe…So…what are you going to do once the internship is over?”

Baekhyun shrugged. The microwave beeped so he opened it, took the plate and placed the second one inside. He took a piece of lasagna and chewed on it while staring at a spot on the floor.

“I…will drop out of this faculty too,” Baekhyun said.

“Why?”

“Because…I don’t like it. I might do some travelling, waste my time,” he shrugged.   
“Yours is done too.”

“That’s-“

“Stupid. I heard it before. So…how’s your love life?” he asked, giving him the plate.

Chanyeol laughed. “There’s no love life, trust me.”

“Still not over that friend of yours?”

“Actually…the thing with that friend happened 2 months ago…so, no.”

“Oh…”

“Anyway…”

“Anyway…” Baekhyun sighed. “This is good.”

“Yeah, pretty good.”

“What do you say about some travelling for healing?”

“Did you find that in a self-improvement book with a dude in a suit on the cover?” Chanyeol asked, laughing.

“You wish. Straight from my brain.”

“Even worse.”

“So…what do you say about it?”

“If I had more money. A museum doesn’t pay you that much.”

“Pity.”

“I thought you would borrow me some money,” Chanyeol said.

“I’m not that rich or selfless, sorry.”

“Yeah…just call Kyungsoo.”

“I’m pretty sure he wants to get back together with her for his kid. Which I get. So…I should just not get myself into that.”

“You know it eats him…he won’t ever forgive her,” Chanyeol said. “Come on, don’t think about what I said. Just call him.”

“I don’t want to screw his marriage even more. And again…you were the one messing with my feelings in the first place. Should I take this for granted too?”

“You won’t. It’s already screwed.”

Baekhyun shook his head. He placed the plate into the sink and looked at it.

“It’s 4. What do you want to do?”

“I’m not picky.”

“Good. I’ll choose the movie. No complaints.”

“If you call him and I’m serious.”

“Fine. I will. If you call Irene.”

“Baekhyun…”

“I’m serious. Just call, ask her how she is, the baby, everything. It doesn’t mean you want to fuck her over the phone or anything. You used to be best friends.”

“It’s not that simple…”

“Then I won’t call Kyungsoo.”

“Fiiine,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t do that…it’s for your own sake.”

At 9, when Baekhyun had almost fallen asleep on the couch, a knock at the door woke him up. He jumped to his feet and strode towards it.

“Hey…”

“Hey…Hope I’m not too early.”

“You’re good. Where were you, anyway?” Baekhyun asked after he had closed the door.

“Home…I…”

“Oh…”

“Baek…” he said, grabbing his wrist. “Oh, Chanyeol is here…”

“It’s not what you think it is.”

“I know. I’m not getting back together with my wife, if that’s what’s upsetting you. We’ve signed the divorce papers. We have alternating custody over Jongin…” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh…”

“I’m not a jerk.”

“I know…”

“You doubted me a little, didn’t you?” he asked, smiling.

“I know that family is more important than…whatever this is. I would have understood if you had chosen her and Jongin over me.”

Kyungsoo smiled again, brushing his fingers along Baekhyun’s jaw.

“What’s with him?”

“He called his…ex-best friend love interest. It…I might have screwed that up a little…more.”

“Irene?”

“Yeah…it…turned out not very well, I suppose.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess he’s not coming.”

“I’ll throw a blanket over him and maybe a pillow too.”

“You have really bad ideas sometime.”

“All the time.”

“Asshole.”

“Yours truly,” Kyungsoo laughed.

They didn’t make it to the party. Baekhyun dragged him inside a fast-food and ordered everything from hamburgers to ice-cream.

“This is my kind of date,” he grinned.

“Date?”

“Mhm…” he said, throwing a fry into his mouth.

“I never said that I would date you.”

“What?”

“Maybe I don’t want to date you,” Kyungsoo said. “You are way too young and childish and annoying.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“I…” Baekhyun whispered, his fingers stilled on the hamburger. “Okay…then I should just go home I suppose. If you are not-I…whatever,” he said, standing up.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo laughed and grabbed his arm, “hey, I was only kidding. Hey. I want to date you.”

“Asshole! Was that funny to you?”

“Yes,” he laughed again. “You should have seen your face when I said that.”

“Seen my face? You have a twisted sense of humor.”

“I know. Don’t get mad, I’m sorry. It was just too funny.”

“Glad to know my expressions are funny to you,” Baekhyun said. “Asshole.”

“Baek…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry…?”

“You are about to laugh again.”

“Your face was funny,” Kyungsoo said. “Come on…don’t be upset with me. I’m sorry. I want to date that little butt of yours.”

“What if I don’t want to date you, huh?” Baekhyun asked, sitting down.

“Then that’s that,” he shrugged. “I’m sorry…” he laughed again. “Baek…sorry. Come here.”

Baekhyun sighed, rolling his eyes. He intertwined their fingers over the table, staring at them.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Got it.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know. I am too, now.”

“Just…now.”

“Baek…I like you, I want to date you.”

“Okay…”

“Baek…” Kyungsoo smiled.

“I want to date you too…” he smiled back, “but don’t be an ass again.”

“Got it, boss. No more bad jokes.”

“Good. So I’m the real boss, huh?”

“Shut up,” he laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are well loved<3


End file.
